This invention relates to new and useful improvements in lamp fixtures such as fluorescent lamp fixtures.
With present day decorating trends, it has become desirable to provide means to deatachably secure the lens to the lamp fixture in a way that allows ready access to the lamp fixture for repair and maintenance purposes.
Unfortunately the majority of these method include a form of bale which swings downwardly and engages under each end of the lens or some other method which is at once obvious and detracts from the ascetic appeal of the overall ceiling system.